Lagrimas
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: El final de Lagrimas!Gracias a todos los que apoyaron este fic!Misao se escapó del hospital!Que sucederá en el capitulo final de este fic?Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Tragedy

Notas de la autora:  
  
Esta historia va a ser un Aoshi/Misao total , vastante dramatico.La idea me habia llegado el martes 8 de Julio a las 4:03 de la manana pero como me estaba quedando dormida hice un resumen en una hoja de papel y aqui estoy escribiendo esto...Voy a continuar la historia de Youkai pronto , sucede que tengo grandes ideas para la mencionada. Pero necesito tiempo.Parece que a muchos no les gusto la manera en que meti a Aoshi en la historia .Pero que rayos lo hecho , hecho esta .Voy a intentar darle un poco mas de accion y un poquito de drama...(^^).  
  
Espero que les guste esta historia...  
  
Lagrimas del silencio...  
  
Misao era una joven que amaba todo , sobre todo su familia.  
  
Su padre y su madre eran personas muy trabajadoras.Misao era una joven de 15 aÃ±os muy destacada en los estudios y muy responsable con sus cosas.En fin era una familia perfecta a simple vista.Pero,que sucedia en realidad enla vida de los Makimachi ?  
  
La madre de Misao trabajaba en un lugar bastante lejos.Su trabajo le impedia compartir mucho tiempo con su familia pero el seÃ±or Makimachi trabajaba mas cerca.Y su trabajo era mas flexible en cuanto al tiempo.Era una familia bastante acomodada.Vivian en una casa de 2 plantas la cual tenia los cuartos , bano,y una pequena salita arriba. Y cocina,sala,comedor y un medio bano en la planta baja.  
  
Lo que nadie sabia era que la sra. Makimachi tenia cancer.Ni ella misma lo sabia hasta que un dia ella su fue a su revision anual.  
  
"Y digame como me encuentro?"  
  
"Sra. Makimachi...Usted tiene cancer del ceno."dijo el doctor.  
  
La Sra. Makimachi sintio como si se stuviera callendo a un vacio."Seguramente se puede curar con una operacion y kimoterapias... cierto?dijo tratando de mantener su esperanza viva a pesar del miedo.  
  
El doctor nego con su cabeza "Me temo que su cancer esta muy avanzado , y no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar...Si nosotros fueramos a hacerle una operaciÂ¢n correriamos el riesgo de que el cancer se riegue por todo su cuerpo ademas aunque le hicieramos la operacion ya su sangre esta demasiado mal..."  
  
La Sra. Makimachi perdio todas sus esperanzas. "Lo siento mucho sra. Makimachi...De verdad lo siento mucho..."  
  
La sra. Makimachi se fue de la oficina del doctor cÂ¢mo en un trance...Llego hasta su auto por instinto , lo encendio y conducio sin saber a donde realmente se dirijia.  
  
Sentia que el mundo le daba vueltas , que estaba callendo por un precipicio y sin darse cuenta llego a su casa.Y abrio la puerta tan suvemente que casi no emitio sonido.Se dirijio hacia la sala y fue ahi donde su mundo y su corazon se hizo pedazos.  
  
Ahi en el sofa de su sala , se encontraban su esposo y otra mujer ...besandose apasionadamente.Sin darse cuenta de que alguien era testigo de sus actos.  
  
La sra. Makimachi salio de su casa corriendo y fue en ese momento que los dos que estaba en el sofa se dieron cuenta de que alguien lo habia visto.  
  
mr. Makimachi corrio hasta el patio para ver quien fue el que los habia descubierto.  
  
Llego a la calle para solo encontrar el auto de su esposa corriendo lo m as rapido que podia , alejandose de la casa y de el.  
  
La sra. Makimachi conducia su auto sin darse cuenta de la velocidad que llevaba ni la direccion en la que se dirijia.  
  
PorquE a ella.PorquE hoy.COmo no se habIa dado cuenta de que su esposo le era infiel.PorquE nunca pasO tiempo con su familia cuando pudo y ahora que no tenIa mucho tiempo descubriO que su familia, su mundo, su corazOn y su cuerpo se hacIan pedasos justo enfrente de ella sin darse cuenta...  
  
Lagrimas corrIan por sus mejillas...SentIa un gran dolor de cabeza y un gran dolor en su pecho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En una escuela superior : una joven de ojos Azules y cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura terminaba de recoger sus cosas para regresar a su casa.  
  
"Srta. Makimachi , la felicito por sus buenas calificaciones en el Ultimo examen.Sacastes perfecto."  
  
"Gracias profesor!"  
  
Luego de esto el timbre sonO y todos salieron menos Misao quiEn aUn estaba tratando de guardar sus cosas.  
  
Saliendo del salOn se encontrO a Aoshi recostado de la pared cerca de la puerta de su salOn.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
"Aoshi! Ya salistes , no tienes prActica?"  
  
"SI. Ya salI y no tengo practica.Misao , podrIa hablar contigo? Es algo muy importante."  
  
"Claro Aoshi , dime." ContestO un poco procupada ya que Aoshi se veIa muy serio y preocupado.  
  
"Misao...Yo..."bajO su mirada.  
  
"Aoshi si no puedes decirmelo ahora sabes que me lo puedes decir despuEs."  
  
Aoshi levantO su vista y la mirO directo a los ojos"No Misao tengo- no.Necesito decirtelo ahora o no podrE decirtelo nunca."  
  
"Entonces?"  
  
"Misao... TU...TU sabes que hemos sido amigos desde que te conosco."  
  
Misao asintiO.  
  
"Pero...Yo... Quisiera ser algo mAs..."  
  
Misao estaba algo confundida."No entiendo Aoshi..."  
  
"Misao...A lo que me refiero es...Que...yo...Aishiteru Misao..."  
  
Misao se sonrojO.  
  
"Y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia..."  
  
"Por supuesto Aoshi, Aishiteru!" se dieron un corto beso y se abrazaron.  
  
"Puedo acompanarte hasta tu casa?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Y agarrados de manos se dirigieron a fuera de la escuela de camino a la casa de Misao.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La Sra. Makimachi seguIa su camino sin rumbo.Pero debido a su velocidad y a sus lagrimas no se diO cuenta de que habIa pasado bajo una luz roja.  
  
Un camiOn la impactÂ¢.  
  
Ella veIa como todo se rompIa.  
  
Como los vidrios caIan como en cAmara lenta sobre su rostro y sus brazos.  
  
Como el metal de su auto se retorcIa con la fuerza del impacto.  
  
Como su fuerza comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo.  
  
Como todo su mundo se hacIa pedazos por tercera vez en el mismo dIa...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao y Aoshi caminaban por una calle cuAndo vieron todas las patrullas , los bomberos y las ambulancias.Aparentemente alguien habIa llamado a "emergencias".  
  
"QuE habrA sucedido?"se preguntO Misao.Arrastrando de la mano a Aoshi para acercarse a ver lo que habIa sucedido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La sra Makimachi sentIa como la sacaban de su auto , que estaba todo manchado de sangre y con danos irreparables.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao se acercO hasta que pudo ver de quiEn se trataba.Su ojos se agrandaron ,soltO la mano de Aoshi y corriO hacia donde estaba el auto de donde sacaban a una mujer empapada en sangre casi inconsciente.  
  
"Misao , no !" gritO Aoshi pero fuE en vano.  
  
"Lo siento seNorita pero no puede pasar."Dijo un policIa.  
  
"Ella es mi madre, tengo que verla!"dijo corriendo y pasandole por el lado al policIa y parandose al lado de su madre de frente al auto que estaba pillado bajo el camiOn con su interior lleno de sangre.  
  
"Dios...que pasO..."  
  
ViO a los bomberos cortando el metal del auto con una tijera especial y sacando a su madre para colocarla en una camilla.  
  
Se parO al lado de su madre y al darse cuenta que aUn estaba consiente le hablO."MamA ,que pasO?!"dijo muy peocupada y asustada.  
  
La sra.Makimachi estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y con esta su fuerza y su vida.  
  
El paramedico le dijo "Sra usted puede, usted lo va a lograr!"  
  
Pero ella ya sabIa que era todo lo contrario...Al oIr la voz de su hija la mirO casi no veIa todo se estaba convirtiendo en sombras y siluetas."Hija...Misao...Mi niNa..."  
  
"AquI estoy mamA..."  
  
Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza extendiO su brazo y tomOla mano de su hija con las suyas mojadas con su propia sangre."Misao...Todo va estar biEn..."dijo tratando de sonreir.  
  
"MamA..."  
  
"Quiero... que... me, prometas algo..."  
  
"Dime..."  
  
"Nunca... hagas algo de lo que... luego te arrepentirIas..."  
  
"SÂ¡ mam te lo prometo..."  
  
"Cuidate hija...Y recuerda...Que aunque...no estuve mucho tiempo...compartiendo...contigo...Siempre te quise...a tI ...y a tu padre...  
  
"MamA no hables asI , tu vas a seguir con nosotros y todo seguir biEn!!!  
  
"Misao... se felIz... en tu...vida...estoy segura...de que estarE contigo siempre..."  
  
"MamA..."dijo con sus ojos llenos de l grimas.  
  
"TU ...y tu padre...Ustedes eran todo para...mI..."dijo en un susurro con las Ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
  
"MamA?..." la mano de su madre se habIa puesto frIa...  
  
"No...mamA..."susurrO.  
  
moviO su mano pero su madre no respondIa.  
  
"contestame!"gritO desesperada.  
  
Aoshi logrO llegar hasta Misao.  
  
"Contestameee"dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas abrazando el cuerpo de su madre sin vida.  
  
Aoshi viO todo y le preguntOa un policIa lo que habIa pasado.El policIa le dijo todo...  
  
"Y...el nombre de la vIctima?"  
  
"Makimachi. Tomoyo Makimachi..."  
  
"Dios...Misao...Ella era su madre..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao viO , con ojos llenos de lAgrimas cOmo cerraban el zipper de la bolsa negra donde habIan puesto a su madre para llevarsela...  
  
Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza , cayOde rodillas en la calle mirando como subIan el cuerpo a la ambulancia.  
  
Aoshi se acercO y encontrO a Misao con su camisa blanca manchada con la sangre de su madre.  
  
"Aoshi..."dijo Misao mirando a Aoshi quien se habIa parado enfrente de ella.  
  
"Vamos Misao..."dijo levantandola del piso y abrasandola.  
  
"No...No quiero ir a casa ahora...por favor..."dijo con una mirada perdida.  
  
"Est biEn Misao.Vamos a mi casa..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
ContinuarA...  
  
Si dejan reviews claro estA...  
  
No sÃ© que pasa con los malditos acentos , no quieren salir biensalen unos simbolos raros que yo nunca habÃ­a visto por lo tanto disculpen los errores ortograficos...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews porfavor!  
  
Como siempre , comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! 


	2. Discoveries

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una patrulla los llevó a la casa de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi le dió las gracias al oficial.  
  
Y entraron a la casa.  
  
Aoshi buscó en su cuarto y regresó con un yukata.  
  
"Ve, bañate y usa esto , yo trataré de lavar tu ropa"dijo dandole el yukata y guiandola hasta el baño.  
  
Misao cerró la puerta , se quitó la ropa , y la tiró fuera del baño para que Aoshi la pudiera lavar.  
  
Aoshi cogió la ropa y se fué.  
  
Misao llenó la bañera de agua y se quedó en ella un rato.Luego salió , se secó un poco y se puso el yukata de Aoshi.  
  
Misao no sabía donde estaba Aoshi , pero por lo menos sabía donde estaba su ropa.  
  
Misao caminó hacia el sonido de la lavadora.Ayí estaba Aoshi,sacando su ropa y echandola a la secadora.Misao lo contemplaba recostada del marco de la puerta.  
  
Aoshi terminó y se volteó.  
  
"Misa--  
  
(Ring-ring)  
  
"Espera un momento."  
  
En la casa habían tres telefonos, una en la sala uno en la cocina y uno en el cuarto de la madre de Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi caminó hasta la cocina que era lo que estaba más cerca.  
  
Aoshi cojió el telefono "¿Hello?"  
  
--¡Hello aoshi!  
  
"Oh mamá , ¿cómo estás?"  
  
--Muy bien ,pero llamo para avisarte que no voy a llegar a casa muy pronto.Hoy mismo me dijeron que tenía que ir a otros países más.  
  
"Está bien yo me puedo cuidar sólo."  
  
--Ok , entonces te enviaré dinero para que pages , los teléfonos,la luz , el agua y compres comida.Te daré algo extra para que te compres cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras.  
  
"¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"  
  
--Lo siento cielo pero no me han dicho exactamente,por lo visto es indefinido,además me estaré moviendo muy seguido, cada vez que termine cada trabajo...  
  
"Está bien..."  
  
--¡Gracias hijo y cuidate!  
  
"¡Tu también!"  
  
(Click)  
  
Misao lo estaba mirando desde la entrada de la cocina.  
  
"Mi madre.Ella estará fuera del país, indefinidamente."  
  
Misao sólo asintió.  
  
"¿Quieres algo de comer?"  
  
"No gracias , no tengo hambre"  
  
Se escuchó un click.  
  
"Creo que ya la secadora teminó..."  
  
Aoshi caminó hasta el cuarto de Laundry.No le flataba mucho y esperó a que terminara.  
  
Cuando regresó encontró a Misao abrazando sus rodillas en el sofá de la sala.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
Misao levantó su rostro , este estaba empapado en lagrimas.  
  
"¿Misao...qué--"  
  
"No sé..."  
  
Aoshi la miró.  
  
"No sé...Que le diré a mi padre..."dijo entre sollozos.  
  
"El entenderá..."  
  
Misao siguió llorando...  
  
"Sabes que no importa lo que pase , yo estaré a tu lado..."  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
Nuevas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.Misao lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.Aoshi le contestó el abrazo, el bezó la cabeza y le secó las lagrimas.  
  
"Ya tu ropa está lista"  
  
Misao cogió su ropa y se fué a cambiar.  
  
"Gracias Aoshi...Por todo..."  
  
Aoshi la abrazó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Misao se fué.  
  
Caminó por las solitarias calles, ya eran casi las siete de la noche.Misao miró el cielo y parecía que iba a llover.  
  
Llegó a su casa.Su padre estaba viendo las noticias del tiempo.  
  
--Habrán aguaceros durante la noche con tronadas fuertes,la temperatura será de unos 60 a 70 grados.Si va a salir lleve su paraguas y cuidado con las calles mojadas.De vuelta a tí johnn--dijo con una sonriza la reportera.  
  
--Y hoy en una carretera principal a eso de las 4:00 p.m. un accidente automovilistico cobra la vida de--  
  
El sr. Makimachi había apagado el T.V. "nunca dicen nada bueno."Caminó fuera de la sala y vió a Misao parada frente a la puerta."Ah, hola Misao.Llegas tarde, ¿donde has estado?"  
  
Misao bajó su mirada.Movió su boca como para decir algo, pero no dijo nada.Bajó su cabez ay subió a su cuarto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El padre de Misao estaba muy enojado.  
  
'¡Esa maldita estúpida!,¡¿ cuando llegará--'  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando la puerta de su casa .  
  
"Hola , ¿Llegó tu mujer?"  
  
"Creo que no va a venir hoy.Tal vez se quedó con su "adorado" jefe."  
  
"Bien..."Dijo la mujer con una sonriza seductora y se besaron apasionadamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Misao ya estaba un poco más calmada y decidió bajar a hablar con su padre.Pro lo que vió la dejó paralizada.no podía moverse ni hablar.Sentía un nudo en su garganta.  
  
Los amantes desconociendo de que alguien los estaba mirando desde las escaleras, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al sofá.Ella trató de quitarle la camisa.  
  
Pero Misao no quería ver más.  
  
"¡PAPá!"  
  
Ellos se separaron al instante.  
  
"¡COMO PUDISTE!  
  
"¡MISAO!"  
  
"¡MAMá MURIó HOY EN UN ACCIDENTE!"  
  
"¡QUÉ!"  
  
"Y TU NISIQUIERA---"  
  
"¡MISAO!"  
  
"¡TE ODIO!"  
  
Misao bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió de la casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao no sabía a donde ir.  
  
Sólo sabía que no quería estar cerca de su casa ni de su padre.  
  
Misao corría sin rumbo.  
  
Tratando de alejarse lo más posible , de todo de sus problemas , de su padre, de su hogar...  
  
Corría en la obscuridad de la noche.  
  
Llegó a un parque lleno de árboles.  
  
Se detuvo y se dió cuenta de que estaba muy cansada de correr.  
  
Decidió sentarse bajo uno de los árboles.  
  
Misao miraba las estrellas , como ella y su madre acostumbraban hacer cuando ella era pequeña.  
  
Su vista se comenzó a nublar , lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos.  
  
Tenía frío...ambre y estaba muy cansada...  
  
Un hombre de dientes amarillos y un aliento que apestaba a alcohol se le acercó.  
  
"¡Vaya que linda muñequita , apuesto a que quiers divertirte!"  
  
Misao trató de huir pero el hombre agarró su trenza y le dió un resacón, la tiró al piso y trató de agarrarla.  
  
Ella focegeó hasta quitarselo de encima.  
  
Asustada comenzó a correr lo más rapido que podía sin mirar atrás.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Comenzó a llover muy fuerte , ella estaba toda sucia y su cabello estaba todo regado y lleno de lodo.  
  
Aún tenía hambre y mucho frío.  
  
Llegó a unas escaleras .Trató de subirlas y pasar la noche bajo el corto techo que las cubría para no mojarse tanto.  
  
'Porlomenos llegar hasta la puerta'  
  
Pero se tropezó y se calló.  
  
Estaba tan cansada que se quedó como estaba donde había caido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Llovió toda la noche y aún estaba lloviendo.  
  
Aoshi ya había preparado su desayuno.  
  
Mientras bebía su chocolate caliente se acordó de su gato.  
  
El lo había dejado salir anoche porque estaba arañando la puerta.  
  
"Pobre..."  
  
Aoshi salió a abrir la puerta a su gato.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero yo creo que ustedes saben lo que ba a pasar...  
  
A ver si adivinan como otros lectores!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Hibari:Bueno si , pero cosas así podrían pasar...Gracias por tu review!  
  
Mego:Tienes toda la razón! Gracias por el review!  
  
wow...que... muchos reviews... :p  
  
No importa algo es algo y a las que me dejaron reviews les estoy muy agradecida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que me dejen otro review...  
  
Arigato!  
  
Porfavor dejen reviews! 


	3. Lonliness is scary

Hola a todos o a todas , Espero que esten bien....  
  
Esta noche es un cap. especial.Porque terminé de leer el último cap. de un manga muy bonito...Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne...Esta historia me ha sacado lagrimas...Nunca pensé que podría llorar por un dibujo...Pero el mundo da vueltas...Y a decir verdad...El primer capitulo de esta hitoria me hizo llorar...Era una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir...Cuando uno piensa que nada tiene sentido...  
  
Espero les guste este capitulo...  
  
Lagrimas...  
  
Cap. 3  
  
"¿? , ¿Donde estará?"Aoshi miró hacia las escaleras de la entrada de su casa y ahí estaba ella , la mujer mas importante para él en el universo..."¡MISAO!"  
  
Aoshi bajó los escalones corriendo , se quitó su bata de baño, cubrió a Misao y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la sala, allí la puso delicadamente en el sofá.Ella estaba inconsciente y muy palida.  
  
"¡Misao , Misao , reacciona, contestame porfavor!!" Dijo Aoshi desesperado.  
  
Misao ni se movía...  
  
"Porfavor...Misao...No me hagas esto..."Dijo dando palmaditas en su mejilla.  
  
Aoshi fuéa su cuarto y trajo una sábana gruesa y acurrucó a Misao en sus piernas.  
  
"Estás muy fría..."Aoshi la abrazó y se quedaron hací.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh...mmmnnn..."  
  
'¿Que me sucede?...Me siento tan debil...tan tibia...tan...tan...'  
  
Misao habrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos cerrados justo en frente de ella.  
  
"¿Uh?"  
  
Aoshi abrió sus ojos, una sonriza apareció en sus labios.  
  
"Misao...¡Estas bién...!"  
  
"No me puedo mover...Me duele todo el cuerpo..."  
  
"Estás pálida , te prepararéalgo de comer..."La puso delicadamente en el sofá recostada de un cojín y regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente  
  
Se sentó al lado de ella y le puso la taza en sus labios "Bebe te calentará y te dará fuerzas , para comer algo más..."  
  
Misao hizo lo que le dijo "¿Que te pasó?"  
  
Misao terminó la taza y lo miró.  
  
"¿Porqué no estás en tu casa , como legastes a la mía?"  
  
Misao bajó su mirada , no podía mirar a Aoshi en ese momento.Sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar y sintió sus mejillas humedas.  
  
Aoshi se dió cuenta y la abrazó.  
  
Misao lloró todo lo que no había llorado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misao son las 3 de la tarde...¿Vas a ir al velorio...?"  
  
Misao asintió su cabeza "Primero vamos a mi casa , quiero ponerme otra cosa..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fueron a la casa de Misao.  
  
No había nadie...  
  
Las fotos de su madre sonreían hacia ella.  
  
Misao cambió su mirada y se fué a cambiar a su cuarto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la funeraria.El cuerpo frío de su madre descansaba en una caja gris.Una expresión triste en su rostro.  
  
Misao se acercó lentamente hasta ella y se arrodilló frente a la caja.  
  
'Mamá...¿Porqué...Porqué...Porqué, nos dejastes...Que pasó...?"Dijo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.  
  
'¿Acaso hice algo mal...?'  
  
Una lagrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.  
  
'¿Que hice para merecerme esto...?'  
  
Aoshi la miraba desde lejos detras de ella.  
  
El padre de Misao la observaba sin acercarse.  
  
Misao porfin se levanta del piso y se hacerca a la caja , acaricia la mano de su madre.  
  
"Mamá...mami...Te quiero mucho...espero...que me cuides desde donde estés..."Dijo misao entre sollozos.  
  
No pudo aguantar más las lagrimas.  
  
Aoshi se acercó a Misao, puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho.  
  
Misao lo miró con una mirada trizte y lagrimas en su rostro.  
  
"A-A...O...A-o-sh-shhiiii..."Misao se lanzó al pecho de Aoshi.  
  
El la abraza y se la lleva a sentarse cerca.  
  
'Misao...'  
  
Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco a Misao.  
  
'Porqué...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bueno aquí lo dejo...  
  
LES DIJE QUE LA GUERRA SóLO COMENZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo:¡¡¿¿ESTáS LOCA O ALGO PARECIDO!!??  
  
Miao: jummm ahora que lo mencionas...no sé...(U_U)  
  
Kyo: (__)¡NO! TE estoy estoy diciendo ; ¡¡Moron en japones!!  
  
Kyo:Así no se dice...Se dice ahou...  
  
Miao: what ever...cuando me acuerde se los digo hasta la proxima!!!  
  
Reviews y comentarios:  
  
Misao 19:Gracias y tendras que esperar para saberlo!  
  
arashi sumeragi: Sorry por lo del insulto te confundi con mimmejor amiga.. espero me dejes reviews!!Seeya next weekend hopefuly!  
  
Neo : tahnk you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me menagan de nuevoooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Meikyo:Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eso trato U_U  
  
MIao: Ya me acorde es comedy relief!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok ahora sime voy ja-ne!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Because we are here

Hola...  
  
Espero que todos esten bien... Está lloviendo para acá un día muy 'gloomy' .Estoy super 'down'.No se si esta historia va a ir muy bien que digamos si sigo así tendrá un *no* muy bonito final.  
  
Eso de arriba fué hace como dos semanas hoy es que no tengo cable y toy aburrida  
  
A la historia!!!  
  
Lagrimas...  
  
Cap. 4  
  
El padre de Misao caminó hasta ella.  
  
"Misao." Su voz en un tono muy fuerte.  
  
Misao no lo quería ni mirar.Su madre era todo para ella.  
  
"Misao.Debemos hablar te quiero ver en la casa.No te desaparezcas como lo hicistes anoche."  
  
Aoshi miraba al hombre con desprecio.'Ella está pasando por un momento tan difícil , y el lo único que puede hacer es regañarla y ordenarle? ¿Qué clase de padre es ese?'Pensó Aoshi.  
  
Misao sabía que no tenía opción, el es su padre y por lo tanto ella tiene que obedecerlo.Ademas el era el único familiar que conocía.  
  
Misao solamente cerró sus ojos fuertemente y abrazó a Aoshi como una niña asustada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llegaron las 12 de la noche.LA funeraria iba a cerrar.El padre de Misao se acercó a ella.  
  
"Vamos."  
  
"Me tengo que ir..."dijo mirando hacia el piso.  
  
"No te preocupes mañana nos veremos de nuevo , estaré a tu lado hasta el fin."Se abrazaron y misao se fué con su padre.  
  
Aoshi caminó a su casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el auto del padre de Misao no se dijo ni una sola palabra.  
  
El Sr. Makimachi conducía con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.  
  
Misao sólo miraba hacia abajo con su rostro lleno de tristeza.  
  
El viaje se le hizo largo aunque en realidad duró sólo unos minutos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llegan a la casa y ambos se bajan de auto.  
  
El padre de misao abre la casa y ambos entran.  
  
" Misao , tenemos que hablar." dijo el padre de misao con ese tono serio aun en su voz.  
  
"..."misao no tenía ganas de hablar, pero se sienta comoquiera en el sofá.  
  
"Tú estarás ahora bajo mi tutela.Sabes que ahora soy yo el que se Hará cargo de tí y tus cosas. "  
  
Misao solo asintió con su cabeza.  
  
"Bueno que lo sepas , a partir de esta proxima semana estarás asistiendo a un internado en otra ciudad.Lejos de esa basura a las que llamas amistades.Y , ¿Quien era el traposo ese?"  
  
"¡¡Papá no puedes!!"  
  
"¡¡NO quiero oir excusas!!"  
  
Misao sólo lo miraba con ganas de gritar pero corrió a su cuarto sin decir palbra alguna.  
  
El padre de Misao esperó a que ella se encerrara en su habitación para luego tomar su celular , marcar un número y decirle a la persona :  
  
"Ya está todo arreglado , esperame donde siempre..."  
  
Y sale de la casa en su auto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Misao se despierta para descubrir que se encontraba sola en su casa.  
  
Soló estaban las fotos sonrientes de una familia que una vez fué felíz y unida.  
  
Y las memorias que la perseguían como fantasmas.  
  
En cada esquina...  
  
En cada rincón...  
  
En cada cosa de la casa...  
  
Había una memoria...  
  
Misao caminaba por la casa hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá.  
  
Donde su madre alguna vez le dijo que se sentara con ella.  
  
Al recordar a su madre se baja del sofá y se acuesta en la alfombra.  
  
Sus ojos mirando hacia el espacio que la rodeaba.  
  
En una esquina de la sala...Ayí ella veía como su madre y su padre adornaban el árbol de navidad juntos...  
  
Sonriendo...  
  
Misao cierra sus ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos azules.  
  
'No puedo más...'  
  
Se coloca en forma fetal.  
  
'Estas memorias...no puedo...'pensó entre sollozos.  
  
Misao se levanta y se da una ducha de gua caliente para relajarse y luego más tarde ir de nuevo a la funeraria donde la esperaba un Aoshi vestido de negro y gris.  
  
Misao llevaba puesto unos mahones negros y una camiza negra.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
Ambos se abrazan fuertemente y caminan hasta la caja gris donde descanzaba su madre.  
  
Misao mira hacia el lado de la caja y encuentra un letrero donde dice que el entierro sería al día siguiente.  
  
Ella baja su mirada.  
  
Aoshi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Misao, esta pone su mano sobre la de el.  
  
Ambos contemplan la mujer que cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos de nuevo...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-_-  
  
Mano estoy perdiendo mi toque triste...  
  
Esto salió mal porque ya tenía la mitad escrita y quería terminar el cap para subirlo ligero.  
  
Espero que no esté tan porquería...  
  
No estoy en el mood (depre) para escribir esta historia por lo que a lo mejor la deje en espera hasta que me llegue la inspiración para poner de relleno.  
  
Resulta que ya tengo el final planeado  
  
(^______^)  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Meikyo: umm...mejor sigue leyendo y tu misma lo sabras.Y si te refieres a un lemon (¬_¬) escribelo tú a mí no me molesta.Gracias por el review!!! (^_^)  
  
Neo: (^_^;) gracias por el review!!  
  
_  
  
_  
  
YA??  
  
Eso es todo???  
  
Mou!!  
  
Que takaños estos lectores...U_U  
  
ESpero que les aya gustado dejen reviews!!!!!  
  
Porfavor!!!  
  
(^_^) 


	5. There is always a solution

Lagrimas  
  
cap. 5  
  
Este día había sido muy duro para ella.  
  
Decubrir que su madre se hiba a ir para nunca poder ver su rostro.  
  
Y descubrir que su padre la iba a enviar a un internado en otra ciudad.  
  
'Es demasiado para mí...Me siento muy cansada...Si tan solo pudiera despertar mañana y decir que todo fué un sueño...'  
  
Misao mira a Aoshi.  
  
'Si tan solo fuera una horrible pesadilla...y sólo fuera dificil despertar...Y cuando me despierte en la mañana y salga de mi cuarto, encuentre a mi madre con una sonriza en su rostro'  
  
Toda el día y parte de la noche estuvo pensando en eso.  
  
No dijo palabra alguna...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Ya era hora de sepultar a la Sra.Makimachi y Misao le estaba dando su último adios.  
  
"Mamá...Espero verte otra vez...Y espero verte felíz..."  
  
Misao recordó muchas cosas...  
  
Los momentos felices ...  
  
Los tristes...  
  
La muerte de su madre ,quien ahora estaba dentro de una caja de muertos y era bajada hasta el fondo de un hoyo en un cementerio.  
  
Aoshi como siempre estaba cerca de ella...Y verla sufrir así le partía el corazón,el quería consolarla,abrazarla ,lo que fuera para verla mejor,pero el sabía que nada iba a curar esas heridas.  
  
Misao lanzó una rosa blanca sobre la caja y se quedó hasta el final de todo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El Sr. Makimachi la esperaba en el auto muy impaciente ,mientras la observaba de lejos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao abrazó a Aoshi y se despidieron.  
  
Misao entró al aouto con su padre y se fueron a la casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misao comienza a empacar ya mañana se supone que tengas todo listo para irte."  
  
Misao solo miraba el piso con la quijada trinca y temblando de rabia,sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos. "¿Porqué?....¿Cómo?...¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?..."  
  
El padre de Misao se detuvo frente a la sala.  
  
"¡ACABAN DE ENTERRAR A MI MADRE-- TU ESPOSA!,¿¡Y SOLO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME ENVIAS A UN INTERNADO!?"  
  
El Sr.Makimachi se dió media vuelta y le dió una cachetada.  
  
Misao estaba paralizada,¿como pudo hacer semejante cosa?  
  
El Sr.Makimachi la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la tiró en el piso de su cuarto cerrando su puerta con llave.  
  
Misao se levantó rapidamente y comenzó a golpear la puerta llamando a su padre y reclamandole.  
  
Pero el ya había subido a su auto y se había ido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luego de un rato de gritar y golpear la puerta se deslizó por la puerta y se sentó en el piso su cabello todo desordenado y humedo con lagrimas,su vista perdida en el espacio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi estaba ya en su casa preparandose algo de comer , cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta y fué a ver quien podía ser.  
  
"¿¡Misao!?"sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a misao frente a su puerta a estas horas de la noche (era casi media noche)."¿¡Qué te pasó!?"  
  
Misao tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos ,su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y tenía un gran moretón en el brazo.  
  
Ella sólo levantó la vist cuando el habló y se lanzó a sus brazos.Llorando todo lo que le faltaba por llorar aún en esa noche.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luego de un rato ambos estaban en el sofá ,Aoshi sobando la espalda de Misao.Esta ya se había calmado vastante,por lo quedecidió hablar finalmente.  
  
"Aoshi...tengo... que decirte algo..."  
  
Aoshi la miró esperando a que dijera de qué se trataba.  
  
"Mi padre....El...El quiere enviarme a un internado..."  
  
Aoshi sintió como su corazón se paró de momento y siguió su ritmo."Y...Tú...¿quieres ir?"  
  
Misao lo abrazó fuertemente."¡Claro que no, Aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi la abrazó igual de fuerte. "Entonces...¿que vas a hacer?..."  
  
"No lo sé, pero no me puedo quedar con él , porque creo que es capaz de llevarme sedada o cualquier cosa... "dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Entonces...Quedate conmigo..."  
  
Misao lo miró incrédula.  
  
Aoshi la miró un poco herido.  
  
"Yo te amo...Sería incapaz de herirte en cualquier forma...Y tú lo sabes...."  
  
Misao sonrió y lo abrazó "Pero nop tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio...."  
  
"Tu sonriza ,tu mirada y tu amor me son suficientes..."  
  
"¡Oh ,Aoshi...te amo....!"dijo antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hola!  
  
Bueno...  
  
Un 'alivio' para nuestra protagonista...  
  
espero que sigan leyendo y que aún recuerden de que esta historia existe (^^);;;;;  
  
Creo que no le falta mucho a esta historia...  
  
Oi,por lo que veo ,estoy terminando todo ,pero ya basta de mis estupideses y a los reviews:  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios:  
  
Meikyo:no ya no ^.~,gracias por el review!!!  
  
Gaby : (^.^) Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Misao 19 : Eto...Pues si....pero ya verás!! Anyway , gracias por el review!!  
  
Neo crystal serenity : bueno ...I think that's the main idea i dunno...Gracias por el review!!!!  
  
gaby (hyatt : (^^) Gracias por el review!!  
  
Seishiro : Je...^^;;; No haré ningun comentario ,solo que creo q me lees la mente o algo así ,solo no le digas a nadia lo que pienso (.) ()(miao nerviosa)  
  
Misao_HX : no se si eso es bueno o malo...pero Me hace felíz saber que te guste mi historia! (^^) Gracias po el review!!  
  
Gracias a todos!!!!!!!  
  
Me inspiran para segui hacia adelante con mis historias!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja-ne!!  
  
Miao 


	6. Pain

Lagrimas  
  
Cap. 6  
  
Misao caminaba por las calles de camino a su casa.De vuelta a aquel lugar lleno de memorias y sueños rotos.  
  
Llegando a su casa sacó sus llaves deteniendose frente a la puerta.  
  
La duda en su mente. ¿Que haría si su padre...ó el monstruo que una vez había sido su padre estaba en la casa?  
  
Sabía que si lo pensaba más se asustaría.Introdujo la llave rapidamente y al abrir la puerta descubrió que no había nadie en la casa.  
  
Subió a su habitación, sacando todo lo de importancia para ella , y echandola en una mochila y un bolso de mano.  
  
Fotos...  
  
Ropa...  
  
Todo le traía recuerdos...  
  
Sabía que probablemente esta sería la última vez que estaría en esa casa...En su cuarto...Bajo el techo que sirvió de testigo para todos los momentos felices que tuvo con su familia que ahora ya era inexistente.  
  
Misao se tiró en su cama boca-arriba para luego darse la vuelta y aspirar el olor de su almohada, el cuál no iba a poder tener cerca nunca más. Sabiendo que las cosas ya no eran como antes.  
  
Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla mojando la almohada.  
  
Demasiado dolor como para esconderlo.  
  
Dolor...  
  
Lagrimas...  
  
Dos palabras distintas...  
  
Pero tan cercanas...  
  
¿Porqué las cosas tienen que suceder?  
  
¿Por qué...?  
  
¿Por qué...?  
  
....  
  
"¿¡Por qué!?"  
  
Misao se levantó de la cama pero no tenía fuerzas , cayendo de rodillas en el suelo . Liberando su dolor. Dejando que las lagrimas salieran descontroladamente.  
  
Se levantó como pudo y cogió sus cosas y bajó las escaleras. Llegando a la puerta extendió su mano para abrir la puerta , pero esta se abrió antes que ella la tocara revelando su padre tras esta.  
  
" Tú."  
  
Misao solo lo miraba llena de dolor.  
  
"¿A donde crees que vas con esas cosas?"  
  
"..."  
  
"¡¡Contestame!!"  
  
"...Me voy..."  
  
El Sr.Makimachi le arrebató las cosas y las tiró al piso."¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! "  
  
Misao caminaba lentamente hacia atras mientras su padre se hacercaba lleno de ira.Hasta que algo en su interior le dijo '¡¡Corre!!' y se dejó llevar por su instinto corriendo tan rapido como podía. Se aventuró a mirar atras y aún estaba tras ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado a la carretera principal.  
  
Cegada por sus lagrimas corrió por la acera huyendo de la bestia en que se había convertido su padre, mientras los autos le pasaban por el lado y ella ni cuenta se daba.  
  
Volteó y vió que estaba muy cerca. Corrió al medio de la calle intentando huir desesperadamente , pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió despues.

'Justo lo que quería...jé...' pensó mientras aceleraba .

"¡MISAO!"  


  
  
No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Todo parecía ir en camara lenta  
  
Solo sentía como su cuerpo volaba...  
  
Solo veía las nubes mientras recorrían el cielo azul...  
  
¿Porqué tenían que ser tan libres?  
  
Azul...  
  
Y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba el cielo...  
  
Azul...

* * *

Gracias por soportrme hasta ahora!!  
  
Creo que el final está muy cerca yo creo que como a tres capitulos más y ya!  
  
Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews!!  
  
Y los que no dejan reviews : ¡Porfavor dejen uno es muy importante para mí saber lo que los lectores piensan , ya sea bueno o malo!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Gaby (hyatt : ¡¡Gracias por el review!!  
  
Misao - 20 : No te preocupes que ya tengo todo planeado!! Gracias por el review!!  
  
Neo cristal serenity : Si... gracias por el review!!  
  
blue ningyo : Muchas gracias (). No creo ,yo creo que todos tenemos aunque se un poquito de sentimientos ( :P) No es por falta de reviews ,sino por falta de palabras para describir lo que quiero que ocurra. Leí tu historia y me gustó mucho! Gracias por el review!! 

Gracias a todos!!!

Dejen su review!!!!!


	7. Please I need to see you

**Lagrimas  
**  
**Cap. 7  
**  
###= flash back  
  
Todo estaba obscuro...  
  
"Tengo miedo...Está obscuro...ah!"  
  
Un sonido la sacó de su sueño.  
  
Abrió sus ojos como pudo , le resultó muy dificil ya que sus ojos estaban inchados y morados.  
  
Encontrandose directamente con un techo blanco.  
  
Se tocó el rostro y le dolió.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
###  
  
Misao corrió al medio de la calle intentando huir desesperadamente.  
  
La 'amiga' del Sr. Makimachi conducía cuando la vió correr a la calle. 'Justo lo que quería...jé...' pensó mientras aceleraba . Haciendo que esta volara con el impacto.  
  
Antes de caer en el pavimento vió el cielo azul.  
  
_'Tan claro...'  
  
_Las nubes...  
  
_'Tan libres...'  
_  
Azul...  
  
_'Como tus ojos...'  
_  
Luego rodó por todo el pavimento manchandolo con su sangre y perdiendo la consciencia.  
  
###  
  
"No...NO!!!!!"  
  
Las enfermeras escucharon el grito y corrieron a la habitación, cuando llegaron Misao estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama .Pero se había caído porque sus piernas estaban muy lastimadas y todos los cables de las maquinas la habían enredado lastimando sus brasos más de lo que estaban.  
  
Las enfermeras trataron de subirla a la cama y calmarla , pero Misao estaba histerica.  
  
"NO!! Tengo que volver a Aoshi ,tengo que verlo!!"  
  
"Señorita usted no se puede levantar , está muy mal!"  
  
"Pero tengo que verlo..." dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria corría por su rostro.  
  
"¿Quién es él?"  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori..." Ella le dió el número de teléfono.  
  
20 minutos más tarde...  
  
Aoshi llegó al cuarto corriendo.  
  
"Misao...no...¿por qué?"  
  
Misao fijó su mirada en sus ojos , mientras el se hacercaba lentamente hasta detenerse asu lado y aguantar su mano la cuál estaba rodeada de cables y tenía el suero conectado.  
  
"¿Qué te pasó?"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Un carro por encima!!! XD No me hagan caso :P  
  
Gracias a todos los/las pacientes lectores/as  
  
Domo arigato gozaimazu!!  
  
Agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Gaby (Hyatt : Eso ya pasó , XD Gracias por el review!!  
  
Blue ningyo : Gracias! Creo que actualizar0 Youkai tan pronto pueda ya que ahora tengo tiempo disponible... Porque no tengo clases!!!!! Estoy en mis vacaciones de verano!! :P Pero quiero actualizar Amor en siete días ya que me han pedido esa ya varias veces por el messenger , so probablemente veas mis actualizaciones más seguido!!Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Bizcochia U-u : WOAH!!!!! Amiga!!!!!!!!! No te preocupes que al padre le viene su castiguito :P Gracias por el review!!  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Gracias por el review!!! espero que me dejes muchos otros !! :P  
  
Porfavor dejen reviews!!!!!!!  
  
No sean malos!!!  
  
Gracias por leer!!!! 


	8. The storm aproaches

**Lagrimas  
Cap. 8  
**  
"No estoy segura...no recuerdo muy bien..."dijo mirando el techo mientras aguantaba su mano."Recuerdo que fuí a la casa , y cuando fuí a salir , me encontré con mi padre.Cuando traté de escapar llegué hasta la calle.Y creo que fuí golpeada por un auto."concluyó moviendo su mirada a los ojos de Aoshi.  
  
"¿No sabes quién pudo ser?, ¿lograstes distinguir algo del auto?"a esto Misao movió su cabeza negativamente, como respuesta.  
  
"Lo siento...ahora soy solo un estorbo..."dijo bajando su mirada mientras tibias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.  
  
"¡NO, no digas eso jamás! ¡Tu eres todo para mi , menos un estorbo!"dijo desesperado ante el tono de dolor en la voz de Misao.  
  
Misao lloraba en silencio sin mirarlo , no quería que viera su rostro tan desfigurado en esos momentos."Vete..."  
  
"¿Qué?" Sorprendido retrocedió algunos pasos.  
  
"¡VETE!"  
  
"¡MISAO--¡" Exclamó sorprendido.  
  
"¡VETE!...Porfavor..."  
  
"Está bien...me iré..."Aoshi acercandose y besando sus labios , para luego alejarse e irse del lugar.  
  
Misao esperó a que Aoshi se fuera para dejar que todas las lagrimas que no había dejado salir corrieran por su rostro.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aoshi se encontraba detras de la puerta escuchando su llanto.El sabía que no era un facil momento para ella -para ninguno- , pero quería estar a su lado en todo momento, ya fuese bueno o malo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La noche cayó lentamente y el sueño alcanzó a la mayoría de los pacientes , ya fuese para llevarlos a los placeres de los sueños o a las angustias de las pesadillas. Casi todos los pacientes descansaban menos Misao , quién aún no hayaba como controlar el llanto.  
  
Ella no comprendía como era posible que tantos desastres le pudieran suceder a solo una persona y no encontraba una explicación razonable del porqué a ella.  
  
Al mirar por los cristales de la ventana de su habitación vió que el cielo se comenzaba a nublar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mientras que Aoshi en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño.Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos , veía los de misao llenos de dolor.El escuchó un trueno y cuando vió por su ventana era una noche muy turbulenta.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En la casa makimachi:  
  
El padre de Misao se encontraba sentado en una butaka con un vaso de whisky en la mano mirando hacia el espacio.  
Su amante camina tras el sin que este se diera cuenta y algo brilla con la luz de la luna en la obscuridad de la sala. La mujer se acerca y se sienta en su regazo abrazando su cuello y acariciando su pecho."¿Qué te sucede amor?, te noto muy callado." Makimachi la ignoró completamente, ya que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ella se llenó de ira y pensó que ya era momento de dejar de seguir con la farza. Era hora de revelar su historia, revelar su vil plan.  
  
Y con una cruel sonriza le preguntó "¿Acaso extrañas a...tu querida Tomoyo?"en un susurro al oido.  
  
El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de pronunciado por la voz de su amante, ya que él nunca se lo había mencionado.  
  
"¿Como sabes---?"preguntó sorprendido , más fué interumpido por la contestación de la mujer.  
  
"¿Su nombre?¿Qué, nosabías? Ella trabajaba para mi querido hermano."dijo serenamente mientras se levantaba del regazo de su amante."Yo trabajaba en la misma compañía, en la misma área.Ella se pasaba hablando de su querido esposo.Y creeme nunca habló mal de tí.Y, ¿sabes? Ella tenía razón; eres muy apasionado..."dijo lujuriosamente mientras deslizaba su dedo indice desde el centro del pecho de makimachi hasta su correa.  
  
El la empujó , alejandola de su cuerpo.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño y luego le dió na sonriza seductora "¡Oh, que bravo!" y acercandose y susurrandole al oído le dijo "Me encantas cuando te pones así..." luego se alejó un poco lo contempló y le sonrió.  
  
###########################  
  
Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes.Aunque creo que me quieren matar XD  
  
GRacias a todos por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gaby (hyatt : bueno no soy tan cruel ;  
  
bizcochia U-u: (.;) sorry es q no tenía mucha inspiración.(.;) una pregunta : ¿Que es canijo?  
  
Cleoru Misumi : quiero leer el fic del q hablas y avanza y actualiza el de Orphen!!!  
  
blue ningyo : (.;) Gracias, espero que este cap esté mas larguito de lo usual (.;) espero q tu tambien te diviertas!  
  
Cleo : (.;) porqué todos lo quieren matar?? bueno aquí está mi actualización!  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!  
  
Espero que me dejen más!  
  
(.)


	9. I'm sorry

**_Queridos lectores (as) les pregunto desde ahora , si quieren que haga una secuela para este fic. En su review dejen un mensaje mencionando si les gustaría que escribiera una secuela , osea una parte 2 o continuación al fic. Si hago una continuación , lo más probable es que no sea Dramma ni Tragedia. Cualquier pregunta o comentario que quieran enviar , mi e-mail en hotmail es hitokiri miao miao , es de hotmail so asumo que ya saben el resto. Gracias por su paciencia.  
_**  
**Lagrimas  
  
Cap. 9  
**  
Mientras la lluvia asotaba la ventana de la habitación de Misao,esta se levantaba de la cama lentamente observando la lluvia caer. Miró su brazo al sentir que no lo podía levantar muy bien y vió la aguja del suero.Se la sacó y la tiró para un lado. Miró la habitación la cual estaba bastante obscura si no fuera por la poca luz que emanaba una pantallita que tenía al lado de su cama.  
  
Misao caminó hacia el area de recepción y notó que las enfermeras estaban casi dormidas.Caminando descalza por los pacillos del hospital llegó hasta la salida y vio que estaba desierta, salio bajo la lluvia,caminando como si no no supiera que estaba callendo un diluvio,descalza y vestida con la pijama que le había traido Aoshi de la casa.  
  
%%%  
  
El Sr.Makimachi , observaba lleno de furia como su amante lo miraba."¿Porqué me ocultastes que la conocías?"  
  
"Mmm... eso ya no importa, ¿ o, sí?" Se le acercó un poco."¿Quieres que te cuente?"  
  
Al ver que el no hacía nada prosiguió."Bien,ella trabajaba para mi hermano,siempre se pasaba hablando de ti y la mocosa esa hija suya, que por sierto: ¡Es tan buena que me da nauseas!"  
  
El no podía creer lo que oía, "Entonces...no...Misao...¿Cómo pude?" Y salió corriendo de su casa dejando a su amante con la palabra en la boca.Subió a su auto y fué en busca de su hija.  
  
"Muy bien, ya casi todo está listo jejeje..." se dijo así misma mientras observaba el auto de su amante desaparecer de su vista.  
  
%%%  
  
Misao no estaba segura de hacia donde se dirigía hasta que llegó a la casa de Aoshi.Allí bajo la alfombra de la entrada encontró la llave que el siempre dejaba afuera por si acaso perdía sus llaves , lo que era muy raro en él.Abrió la puerta haciendo el menos ruido posible.  
  
Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde dormía Aoshi dejando charquitos del agua que bajaba por su cuerpo , debido al aguacero que había pasado.  
  
Abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo encontró dormido,boca-arriva con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.Sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior y estaba tapado con su sabana fina de la cintura a los muslos con sus piernas por fuera ya que era una calurosa noche de verano aunque estaba lloviendo.  
  
Misao se acercó lenta y silenciosamente contemplando el bello ángel que tenía dormido justo en frente de sus ojos.Tenía una expresión de serenidad , pacífico.Y por su mente pasaron las imagenes de todas sus expresiones como una película.  
  
_Sus caras de angustia...  
  
Sus caras de dolor y tristeza...  
  
Sus ojos...  
  
Esos ojos azul hielo...  
_  
_Esos ojos al a punto de desbordarse en lagrimas...  
  
Esos ojos llenos de lastima...  
  
Esos ojos llenos de amor...  
  
Amor para mí...  
_  
_Amor... el que nunca pude reciprocar debidamente...  
  
Nunca pude ser tuya...  
  
Nunca pude demostrarte lo mucho que te amo...  
  
Nunca pude tratarte como te mereces...  
  
Nunca pude ser...  
_  
_Nunca pude...  
  
Nunca...  
_  
"Aoshi..."susurró sentandose a su lado en la cama.  
  
Movió el flequillo que cubría los ojos de Aoshi. "Perdoname...Solo te eh traido dolor y angustia...No te mereces esto...Mereces, algo mucho mejor...Pero al parecer yo no te lo puedo dar..." sonrió tristemente "Perdoname,mi amor...te amo..." Acercó su rostro al de él, y éste abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir la presencia de Misao tan cerca.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
Ella solo sonrió y besó sus labios suavemente.  
  
Aoshi solo cerró sus ojos y siguió durmiendo, al parecer habí creído que se trataba de un sueño.  
  
"Lo siento Aoshi...Perdoname..."se levantó de la cama y se hacercó a la puerta.Aguantando la perrila con su mano miró atras."Es mejor así...Adios..."susurró observandolo desde la puerta.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras sus pasos , perdiendo la oportunidad de escuchar lo que Aoshi había dicho en sus sueños.  
  
"Te amo...Misao...No me dejes...Nunca..."

* * *

**Gracias a todo los que me dejaron reviews!**  
  
Y a los que han sido tan pacientes conmigo :P  
  
Espero que les haya agradado este cap.!  
  
Estoy casi segura de que el proximo va a ser el último, lamentablemente. Pero si quieren una secuela me la invento.Eso sí, solo la escribo si la quieren , si no la quieren pues no la escribo.  
  
Pero en realidad me encantó escribir esta historia , ya que me ayudaba a desahogarme cuando me sentía totalmente deprimida. Y como ven, es la mayoría del tiempo.  
  
Repito lo mismo que dije al principio del fic : **_si quieren que haga una secuela para este fic. En su review dejen un mensaje mencionando si les gustaría que escribiera una secuela , osea una parte 2 o continuación al fic. Si hago una continuación , lo más probable es que no sea Drama ni Tragedia.  
_**  
Ahora los agradecimientos y comentarios :  
  
Cleo marineb : no se...  
  
Blue Ningyo : Gracias , en inglés cuando terminan un cap así le llaman cliff hangers :P , y siempre quise hacer uno que me quedara bien , pero siempre me salían tekatos (-.-) pero al fin!!! (XD) oi , una preguntita : ¿ Que significa "matta" ?? (o.o)? porque de casualidades lo eh ledido en otro lado , pero no tengo idea delo que significa .Bueno, cuidate! y espero que me dejes otro review! :P  
  
Gaby (Hyatt : Hmm... ¿que quien odiaba a quien? () bueno la verdad es que el estaba haciendo todo por despecho (whatever that means , I'm not even shure myself (XD)) so , la cuestion del asunto es que ---ACK! dije demasiado , mejor me cayo , eso le toca a los lectores descubrirlo no ami , so bye bye ! espero que te haya gustado este cap. :P  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Wazup!? (O.O;) scary (XD) mana me escribistes un testamento en vez de un review! (XD) pero me gustan mucho los reviews largos so :P , bueno espero que subas pronto los fics! Y espero ver pronto tu one-shot! y espero que puedas actualizar pronto el de SM que ya hasta se me olvidó de que se trataba , Espero que este cap. haya quedado bien , ciao!  
  
**Recuerden mencionar si quieren que haga una secuela , y dejar su review!!  
**  
Gracias a todos los que leen y los que no tambien!  
  
_ciao!_


	10. I loved you

Lagrimas

Cap.10

El padre de Misao iba en su auto lo más rapido que podía en busca de su hija.Tenía que pedirle disculpas, rogarle si era necesario. Todo había sido un gran error.No podía dejar que su propia hija lo odiara , no sin antes intentar dar una explicación y pedir disculpas.

* * *

Aoshi despertó a los golpes en la puerta, se levantó y vió el reloj ; eran las 4:30 a.m. aun el sol no salía solo había muy poca claridad.Pero las nubes y la lluvia no permitían que hubiera muy buena visibilidad.

Los golpes eran freneticos , Aoshi abrió la puerta sin importar que estaba solo en su ropa interior.Al ver quien era, el poco sueño que le quedaba se fué y su ceño se frunció automaticamente. "¿Qué quiere usted en mi casa a esta hora?"

* * *

En la casa Makimashi el celular de la mujer sonó y como era de esperarse lo contestó serenamente.

--"¿Como va todo?"

"Justo como lo imaginé..."

--"hmp"

"Lamento no poder haber ayudado, sabes que lo intenté..."

--"No te preocupes..."

"Pero yo sé cuanto cuanto tu querías estar con ella , cuantos eran tus deseos de hacerla tuya!"

--"Algún día será mia, uno nunca sabe que es lo que le espera a uno en el largo camino de la vida..."

La mujer sonri

--"Ten cuidado hermanita."

"No te preocupes todo está bajo control."

La mujer cortó la llamada

* * *

"Y bien? no piensa hablar?" dijo Aoshi perdiendo su paciencia.

"disculpa...pero como ya debes saber, soy el padre de misao--"

"Sí, yo sé .Usted es el maldito bastardo que le ah causado tanto dolor, y es usted quien ah sido responsable por la mayoría de sus Lagrimas!"

"Sí , lo s--"Aoshi enfurecido cerró el puño y lo golpeó en la quijada lanzandolo fuera del refugio que proveía la entrada de la casa contra la fría y despiadada lluvia.

El Sr. Makimashi cayó de cara en el lodo.Se levantó lentamente, "Porfavor escucha lo que tengo que decir--!"

Aoshi se lanzó desde los escalones de la entrada ,agarró al sr makimashi del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó tenía el puño cerrado al nivel de su hombro para dejarlo aterrizar con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del hombre pero fué interrumpido por el teléfono que estaba sonando en una de las mesas en su sala.

Aoshi le dió una mirada asecina al Sr.Makimachi para luego dejarl caer de rodilas al mojado suelo.

Entró a la casa y contestó el teléfono: "¿Hello?"

--"Buenos días Sr.Shinomori, le hablan del hospital--"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está todo bien!?"

--"Me temo que no Sr., la paciente Misao Makimashi ah desaparecido de su habitación y del área del hospital."

"Pero, ¿Como?"

--"Según informan del personal de seguridad la joven escapó a altas horas de la madrugada y dejó todo sus cosas en la habitación."

"Voy para ayá, no debe de estar muy lejos."dijo Aoshi a la enfermera en linea y luego colgó el teléfono.

Buscó ropa ya que se había dado cuenta de que solamente estaba en su ropa interior.Se puso un pantalón largo y cogió una camisa para luego salir corriendo a buscar el auto de su madre.

El Sr.Makimashi al ver que Aoshi estaba tan nervioso le preguntó: "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Misao ah desapareido, se fué del hospital!" Y con esto dicho, subió al auto y salió para el hospital.El padre de Misao en su propio auto tras él.

'Tengo que encontrarla, necesito verla, espero que me perdone...' Pensó mientras perseguíel auto de Aoshi hacia el hospital donde en un momento dado Misao estubo allí.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital las enfermeras y un empleado de seguridad explican lo ocurrido a los dos hombres , y muestran los videos tomados por las camaras de seguridad. "No tenemos idea de a donde se dirigía" dijo una de las enfermeras.

Aoshi estaba muy preocupado por Misao pero no sabía a donde podría haber ido.Así que regresó a su casa con la mente en un caos total y las alas de su corazón caídas.

* * *

De vuelta en su casa ; Aoshi se dejó caer en el sofá con desgano y cubrió sus ojos con su mano diestra, pensando en misao y en su paradero.'¿Donde estarás Misao...?'

El padre de Misao también se encontraba en la casa con Aoshi solo que éste guardaba silencio.Ya llegaría el momento indicado luego de que Aoshi se haya calmado.

Mientras pensaba Aoshi recordó su sueño y la sensación que le causó el sentir los labios de ella sobre los de él y la suave presión de estos.Pero, a pesar de que el beso había sido cálido, había sentido algo frío y mojado en su frente, rostro y cuello.Miró hacia el lado donde se encontraba la escalera hacia las habitaciones y notó unas manchas no muy claras.

Se levantó del sofá y las observó de cerca. '¿Agua?' Y recordó que en su sueño Musao traía su largo cabello, suelto y mojado.Entonces pensó '¿¡No fué un sueño!?'

Aoshi corrió hasta donde el Sr.makimashi. "¡Creo saber a donde fué!"

El Sr. Makimashi se sorprendió pero de todas formas siguió a Aoshi. Ambos en sus respectivos autos se dirigieron a un bosque cercano, uno de los lugares favoritos de Misao.

Al llegar bajaron sus autos apresuradamente.

"¿¿Donde está??" preguntó el padre de Misao.

"Tiene que estar en alguna parte de este lugar.Tendremos que separarnos , usted vaya por ayá." Señalando un camino rural. "Y yo me voy por acá."dijo señalando una arboleda.

Ambos corrieron por sus respectivas direcciones buscando a Misao como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Pero Aoshi corría en una sola dirección.Algo le decía que debía seguir ese camino.

Que debía obedecer sus instintos y seguir por donde iba...

Que al final del camino había una luz...

Su luz...

"Misao..."

Al llegar a un claro en el bosque encontró a Misao.

Parada al borde de un profundo acantilado dandole la espalda, bajo la torrente su cabello adherido a su espalda y su rostro.

"Misao..."

Misao sintió la voz de Aoshi pero no volteó. "Aoshi... perdoname..."

Aoshi estaba confundido, ella no había hecho nada malo.

"No pude..."

El sonido de la lluvia en el suelo y en los arboles impedía que escucharan bien sus voces por lo que tenían que subier un poco el tono de sus voces.

"¡¿De que hablas Misao?!"

"No pude darte lo que te merecías... ¡¡No pude hacerte felíz!!"

"Pero yo soy felíz...¡Yo soy felíz con tan solo tenerte a mi lado!"

"¡MENTIRA! Mentira...¡Tú no eres felíz! Nadie es felíz con tan solo estar en la compañía de alguien...Nadie es felíz, con tan solo tener amor...amor...el cuál yo no te pude dar..."

"Pero... a mi no me importa...a mi no me importa eso, yo solo quiero que tu seas felíz...Solo necesito verte todos los días...Ver tu rostro iluminado con la luz del sol que entra en la tan solo poder tenerte a mi lado, cerca, los días restantes de mi vida...Yo sería felíz..."Dijo con una sonriza que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Lagrimas rodaban lentamente por el rostro de Misao.

Lagrimas de confusion...

Lagrimas de alivio...

Lagrimas de miedo...

Lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia...

En el silencioso intervalo donde el único sonido era aquel de la lluvia sobre los arboles y las hojas en el suelo: el padre de Misao llegó al claro ya que había seguido las voces. "Misao..."

Al escuchar la voz de su padre dió un paso atras acercandose un poco más al borde del acantilado.

"¡Espera! Misao tengo que hablar contigo..."Al escuchar esto Misao se detuvo pero estaba lista para correr si su padre intentaba acercarse.

"Misao...Yo necesito que tu me perdones...Toda esta pesadilla ah sido por mi ignorancia...Todo fué un mal entendido, ¡una trampa!, una trampa de la mujer que en algún momento pensé que amaba...Pero luego me dí cuenta que la verdadera mujer que amaba era tu madre...Pero me dí ceunta demasiado tarde...Y ahora la perdí...Pero no quiero perderte a tí también..." Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos obscuros.

Mientras que Misao no tenía nisiquiera palabras, ni fuerzas para moverse,no podía creer lo que estaba pressenciando en ese momento. "Padre...Papá...", y una sonriza triste comenzó a iluminar su rostro.

"Perdoname...No eh sido un buen padre...", se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mojado del solitario bosque. "Perdoname..." , y hacercando su rostro al suelo susurró con una voz rota por su llanto "T-te lo suplico..."

Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos azul safiro de Misao."Papá...--"

"¡Que conmovedor!"

Todos voltearon.Al ver de quién se trataba: la ira se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"Dijo ,el desprecio hacia su -antes- amante haciendose evidente en el tono de su voz.

"A ti. Tú eres mío y de nadie más"

"Yo no soy de nadie.La dueña de este corazón fué asecinada por tu crueldad y avaricia. Por eso nunca regresaré a tu lado." dijo en un tono frío y cortante.

Su vista se comenzó a nublar y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente. "Pero...Yo te amo..."

" ¡¡Tu no amas a nadie!! ¡Tu solo amas el dinero y la comodidad! "

" ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por amor! "

" No seas hipocrita. " contestó el padre de Misao comenzando a sentir cada vez un odio más profundo por la mujer frente a sus ojos. " Largate. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca más!"

La mujer sacó un arma de la parte de atras de su pantalón, la traía asegurada en el area de su cintura. " ¿Es por ella verdad?...Si es por ella, tiene que ser por ella...siempre es por ella..." susurró para sí misma mientras apuntaba su arma directamente a Misao.

Misao no sabía que hacer.

"Eres la viva imagen de tu madre..." susurró con una tierna sonriza, " Por eso es que te desprecio." y su expresión cambió rapidamente a una de odio.

La lluvia caía despiadadamente.

"No es justo..." susurró con un gran dolor en la garganta, su vista sobre Misao " Si yo no puedo ser felíz..." cambiando su mirada al padre de Misao. " Tu tampoco lo serás. " , fijó su mirada en Misao y tiró del gatillo lentamente.

El padre de Misao se había quedado helado. No podía hacernada más que observar la escena desde donde estaba , no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hija.

Aoshi al ver las intenciones de la mujer rapidamente se lanzó sobre misao antes de que la mujer tirara del gatillo completamente.

Todo ocurría como en camara lenta en la mente de Misao.

La mujer tiraba del gatillo , y ese movimiento que probablemente tardaba segundos en ser ejecutado ella lo sintió eterno. Miró hacia un lado y su padre tenía una expresión de terror y mir al otro lado y Aoshi corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

Aoshi logró lanzarse sobre Misao , pero esta perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló en el lodo y las ojas sueltas de la flora del bosque.

Aoshi recibió el impacto de bala.

Y ambos cayeron por el acantilado.

"¡¡¡MISAO!!!" , su padre no pudo controlar su desesperación al ver que su hija caía al vacío junto al hombre que ella amaba.

Rodaron mientras caían , golpeandose con las muchas rocas que habían en el suelo hasta llegar al fondo.

El padre de Misao salió de su trance y corrió hasta el borde del acantilado.

Luego de unos instantes Aoshi recuperó la consciencia luego de sentir un agudo dolor en su espalda. El impacto de bala que había recibido le había causado una grave herida y estaba sangrando profusamente. Al ver a Misao inconsciente bajo su cuerpo se levantó y la colocó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la mejilla y a llamar su nombre un tanto asustado.

Al despertar lo primero que vió fueron los ojso azul hielo de Aoshi que en su mente lo relacionaba como si la pared de hielo que a veces ponía a su alrededor se estuviera derritiendo ya que lagrimas trasnparentes bajaban por sus mejillas, mezclandose con la lluvia.

Misao sonrió tristemente.Sentía un gran dolor al respirar.

* * *

Su padre observaba inmóbil desde arriba del acantilado. "¿Como pudistes...? ¡¿Cómo!? ¡¡Ella es mi hija y no tiene nada que ver con nuestros errores!!"

La mujr sonrió, estaba muy pálida , fría y aún temblando su arma aún apuntando al lugar donde hacía unos instantes habían estado Aoshi y Misao.

"Yo te amo...Tu eres mío...Yo logré capturar tu corazón..."

"¡Solo lograstes capturar mi cuerpo!"

" No me importa lo que digas y llamalo como lo quieras llamar: si amor...mentira...engaño...lo que quieras...Pero yo te amo...Y fuístes mío más de una vez...Y no voy a dejar que seas de nadie más..." concluyó apuntando el arma al corazón del hombre destrozado. Y con sus manos temblorosas tiró del gatillo nuevamente igual que la vez anterior.

La bala fué directo a su destino.

El hombre simplemente sintió un calor en su pecho y con una expresión de asombro tocó su pecho con su mano diestra dejandosé caer de rodillas al piso al perder la fuerza en sus piernas.

La mujer lo veía todo a travez de sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sangre, salía de su pecho y sentía como se le escapaba la vida de su cuerpo.Miró al cielo y recordó la primera vez que vió a su esposa...

Su boda...

El nacimiento de su hija...

La primera navidad junstos...

Los actos funebres de su esposa...

Los ultimos instantes en que vió a su hija...

"Perdonenme..." Y junsto a su último aliento cayó sobre el lodo mientras la lluvia ayudaba a que su sangre huyera de tanta violencia y desesperación.

La mujer llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sacó su celular marcando un número con la presión de un botón. El telefono fué atendido rapidamente en el otro extremo por una voz profunda y masculina. " Hermano...lo siento...no pude ser fuerte..."

--"No es tu culpa..."

"Iré con él..." dijo con juna sonriza aunque nadie la podía ver.

--"Entiendo...solo quiero que sepas que siempre seguirás siendo mi queria hermana..."

Con el arma apuntando hacia su cien y el celular en su otro oído susurró un : "Adiós..." seguido del disparo cayendo rapidamente al suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus ojos abiertos.

* * *

El hermano de la mujer estaba de pie frente a una gran ventana de cristal. La luz solo dejaba apreciar su silueta.

Al escuchar la detonación una brillante lagrima -por el reflejo de la luz- bajó por su rostro. Luego de unos instantes una sombra se levantó frente a él. " ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso no eres felíz?¿Acaso no querías ver a ese hombre destruido?"

"Mi hermana...Ella era todo para mí..."

" La quieres ver otra vez..." Notó la sombra. "Unete a mí y la volveras a ver...Podrás esperar a tu querida hermana y a la mujer que tanto deseas..."

"Si..." La sombra entonces se acercó lentamente hasta entrar en su cuerpo.

El cabello lascio y oscuro del hombre se tornó blanco y se levantó desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.Y sus ojos profundo de pupilas profundas se tornaron turquesa y con pupilas que solo reflejaban odio, furia y lujuria.

"Esperaré...y te encontraré..."dijo con una gran sonriza en sus labios para luego voltearse de vuelta a su ventana. La luz de ésta causando que solo se pudiese a preciar solo la silueta nuevamente.

* * *

"Misao..." susurró Aoshi.

Esta le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Misao...Perdoname...Traté de salvarte--"

Misao con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban había cubierto los labios de Aoshi con su dedo índice. " N-no-- digas na-da...No -¡ah!-" gimió al haberse movido un poco " no fué tu culpa..."

"Pero, Misao--"

Esta negó con su cabeza "Olvídalo...Aoshi, me queda poco tiempo..."

"Misao..."

"S-solo quiero que sepas que t-te t-to-da mi alma y corazón...c-con todo mi s-ser..."concluyó en un susurro.

"Yo te amo...y te amaré...por favor...no me dejes...no te vayas..." Tosió y al cubrir su boca y ver su mano después se dió cuenta de que su sangre había comenzado a entrar a sus pulmones.

"Aoshi...no me quiero ir, sin antes grabar en mi mente...el dulce sabor de tus la-bios y l-la ternura de tu amor y tus besos..."

Aoshi bajó su rostro al de ella y la besó como nunca antes.

Lleno de pasión...

Profundamente...

Pero ala vez, suavemente...

Aunque el dulce sabor, que era Aoshi , había sido reemplasado por el metálico sabor a sangre.Ella sabía que era con el mismo amor de siempre, tal véz aún más.

Ese beso...

Ese beso con el sabor metálico de la sangre...

La que les daba vida...

La que corría por sus corazones...

La que hacía que se sonrojaran cada vez que se separaban luego de un largo y apasionado beso...

La que corría por el mojado suelo pintando de rojo pasión el suelo que pisaban.

Aoshi se separó de sus labios con los ojos aún cerrados. Al abrirlos , las lagrimas que se reusaba a dejar libres, salieron y corrieron por su rostro...

Misao había muerto...

Pero su rostro era aquel de una joven felíz que hubiese estado dormida una expresión de paz y serenidad...

Aoshi se acostó, suavemente, en el suelo al lado de su amada aguantando su mano y mirando al cielo...Esperando pacientemente a que su vida lo abandonara como lo hacía su sangre...

Junto ala mujer que amaba con tantas fuerzas...

Hasta que sus ojos perdieron su brillo...

Y junto a su último suspiro se fueron...

Su último aliento...

Y sus últimas...

Lagrimas...

Fin...

Aunque no necesariamente es el fin...

Sino...

El fin del principio...

* * *

WOW!!!

Gracias por todo su apoyo!!

Esta historia me ayuda mucho a desahogarme...

Y gracias a que todos los reviews fueron mas o menos positivos (digo mas o menos porque algunos fueron un tanto violentos XD)...

LA SECUELA VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Ya me encuentro trabajando en la secuela!

Esperen la intro con el nuevo título muy pronto!!

Junto a una actualizacion de uno de mis otros fics!

Espero que me disculpen por el retraso pero quería hacer el último cap lo más largo posible ; ya que los otros caps eran super cortitos ;

Ahora a los reviews :

Blue ningyo : probablemente me quieras matar ahora mismo , ne? BAttosai no hacía tanta falta despues de todo ; gracias por la definición la verdad q estaba super perdida (XD) matta planta?? Oo?? XD just kidding! jajaja! YA estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo de la secuela y estaba investigando a ver por donde me quedé en youkai , tbn estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap para Amor en siete días. GRACIAS!!

Cleo marineb: espero que te haya gustado el capi espero un review largo. ok?? GRACIAS!!!!

HADA: la verdad no ; es q esta historia es ms bien un reflejo de lo q siento en los momentos que la escribo ; jajajaja! Gracias!!

Gaby hyatt : jajaja Gracias!! imagino que fué algo inesperado lo q hice, ne?

Mego: No todas las personas piensan igual en momentos de depresión...; Gracias!

María : pues la verdad yo casi lloro orita cuando la estaba escribiendo y mas q tenia una musica suave . ; Gracias espero que te haya gustado!!

Amante de Luna : Gracias a tí por leerla!!

GRACIAS A TODOS !!!!

Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW!!!

Espero que el final ahaya sido de su agrado!

Aunque probablemente no era lo que esperaban

Ja-ne! Hasta la secuela!!

Hitokiri- miao miao


End file.
